


Brothers little doll

by ManiacMonster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Name-Calling, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slurs, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: Jerome comes back from a walk and a smoke, his brother in their room wearing something that really excites Jerome's bones. Jeremiah is embarrassed, Jerome making a negotiation to not breathe a word, as long as Jeremiah does whatever he asks.They are 17.(My apologies for any mistakes in advance)- M 💜
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Brothers little doll

Jerome stamped out his cigarette as he pushed open the trailer door, blowing smoke away, slipping out of his trainers. It was a bitter, cold night but Jerome didn’t bother with a coat, it was only a 5-10 minute walk anyway.

When he left Jeremiah was sat reading a book, they never really talked, Jerome going off for a smoke as he had nothing to do.

Jeremiah was often quiet but not dead silent, Jerome furrowing his brows as he slowly walked to their room. He pressed his ear against the door, no noise, if Jeremiah was still awake he wasn’t reading anymore, otherwise Jerome would hear the gentle rustle of paper.

Then he heard footsteps, Jeremiah _was_ awake.

Jerome slowly turned the door handle, luckily, it made little to no sound.

Jerome peeked in, his eyes widening. Jeremiah was stood in a dark purple mini skirt, a white, baggy, long sleeved shirt on. He had middle thigh high stockings on, held up by garters which were fastened with a heart shaped clip, no shoes on. He looked like a gorgeous baby doll, dressed up and stunning to look at. Sure, they were twins, but there was no way Jerome could pull off what Miah did.  
  
When Jerome left Jeremiah was in a simple button up shirt, jumper on top with dark blue jeans. But this, this made Jerome’s cock rock solid.

He had often admired his brother from afar, his intelligence and shyness made Jerome crave him even more, how fragile and delicate Jeremiah was. His pale, almost luminescent skin, reading a bulky book, occasionally pushing up his glasses, shoulders hunched over as he made himself unnoticeable to everyone.. except Jerome.

Girls would often flirt with Jerome, Jeremiah never showed the fact he watched the whole time, face burning with rage as what he called ‘mistaken sluts’ rubbed up against _his_ brother. Jerome, sometimes, leading them on, only to ignore them completely forever. Jeremiah never ever told anyone about his own diary, pages upon pages of mutilated whores who dare even look at his brother with lustful eyes. He hid it well, Jerome? Not so much.

Jerome bit his lip as Jeremiah adjusted the garters, running his hand up his smooth thigh, his skirt being pushed up slightly, revealing black laced panties. Dear lord.

Jerome pushed the door open fully and Jeremiahs head shot round, his face went bright red as he was stood, dressed in a slutty outfit as Jerome crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, a grin spreading across his cheeks.

” _My, my_ ~ What do we have here..” Jerome murmured, a cocky smirk on his face.

Jeremiah felt his knees begin to go weak, breathing in the sudden waft of burnt tobacco as Jerome's piercing gaze locked on him, Jeremiahs cheeks were burning as he was frozen in place, even when Jerome began to walk towards him, closing the door and locking it, he couldn’t move.

Jerome's arms came up and wrapped around his brother, nuzzling his face in Jeremiahs neck, hands caressing him all over. Jeremiah let out a shaky breath, arching his back when Jerome whispered in his ear, sending a sharp shiver down his spine. Jerome inhaled the tell-tale scent of perfume, but not like Lila's, Lila's made him sick. This, this was intoxicating.

”This what ya do when big brothers not here~? Tut tut..” Jerome nipped Jeremiahs earlobe, his breath hitching as Jerome’s sharp teeth grazed over his skin. Jeremiahs cock grew hard against the tight laced panties, he could feel Jerome’s hard length through the thin fabric of his skirt.

Jerome grinned as Jeremiah rutted against him, whining when Jerome's hand came down and ran over the growing bulge in his panties, throwing his head back. Jerome licking down his neck, he could taste the perfume, bittersweet as it glided across his tongue. 

Jeremiah whimpered and turned his head to look at Jerome, his brother smirking as he watched Miah's cheeks glow dark red in contrast to his pale white skin. Jeremiahs eyes were considerably brighter than that of his brothers, however, they were still the same colour. Jeremiahs lips were cherry red and glossy, only then, when staring at them Jerome realised it was clear lipgloss. No wonder his brothers lips always looked so full and shiny, they looked delicious.

Jerome knew they would be as he pushed their lips together, Jeremiah letting out a shaky breath, his hand coming down and digging his nails into Jerome’s thigh, making him retaliate by forcing his tongue into Miah's mouth, Jeremiahs eyes squeezing shut with a moan as his brothers tongue explored his mouth. His saliva was sweet but had the lingering hint of a cigarette, he didn’t care.

Jerome was right, palming at his brothers length through the skirt, his lips sure did taste sweet, fresh strawberries and cherries. Jerome was loving this, his brothers body pressed against his own, ass rubbing against his hard cock. Jeremiahs feminine body was the polar opposite of Jerome’s, despite their faces being identical their other features weren’t. Jeremiahs body was feminine and curvy, his hips plump and his legs delicate, he didn’t grow body hair, and if he did he shaved, he was slim too. He had softer features than Jerome. Jerome had a broad neck and shoulders, he was toned and had a sharp jawline, he was an inch taller than Jeremiah, he had decent sized muscles and a very minimal amount of body hair. His voice was deeper than that of his brothers, a raspy and attractive husk to it that made Jeremiah giddy. It was an easy differentiation from Jeremiahs voice, his was soft and gentle, like a lullaby that made Jerome weak hearing it.

Jeremiah broke the kiss with a loud moan as Jerome's hand slid down, slipping through the waistband of Jeremiahs skirt, pushing past the laced panties and taking ahold of Miah's stiff member.

Jeremiah threw his head back on Jerome's shoulder, listening to his soft breaths as he looked down Jeremiahs body, cock rock hard as Jeremiah moaned, arching his back and groaning in ecstasy.

"W-why- me-?" Jeremiah gasped as Jerome quickened the movement of his hand.

"What'd ya mean~?" Jerome asked and ran his finger up Jeremiahs shaft, his brothers hand shooting down and digging his long nails into his thigh, making Jerome hiss in pain.

"All- the girls- mm! You could have- ah- why m-e, I'm your broth-er- ah!" Jeremiah gulped as Jerome lightly squeezed his cock, licking down his neck.

"Ya think I want some used up, stretched out whore~ _nu-uh_ , I want my _baaaby_ brother~ My tight little Miah, so pretty n' dolled up.." Jerome grinned as Jeremiah whined, rocking his hips forward to get Jerome to move his hand again.

Jerome chuckled to himself as he nuzzled his nose to Jeremiahs neck, inhaling the lustful scent of perfume and something else that Jerome couldn't figure out.

Not in his wildest fantasies had Jerome ever imagined his brother dressed so erotically, he wasn't complaining at all. He would make sure Jeremiah was asleep before hopping back into bed, shoving his hands down his pants, looking over at his sleeping twin as he stroked himself, Jeremiahs soft sighs as he slept fuelled his thoughts. Jeremiah laid beneath him, choked up moans, throwing his head back as Jerome pounded into him, screaming his name, begging for more, cumming all over them as he cried out over and over again. All these thoughts drove Jerome over the edge every time, biting his lip to suppress a groan as he came in his hand, sighing as he got up to wash it off. But this, this was so much better than all the thoughts, Jeremiah dolled up and clad in the sluttiest of girls clothes, where he got them? Jerome didn't give two shits.

Jeremiah couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Jerome's hand away and turned around, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him roughly, Jerome's lips soft and covered in lip gloss from their kiss. Jerome's hands came down and grabbed his ass, smirking as Jeremiahs ass was soft and plump, almost like a woman's. Jeremiah tugged his brother to his bed, Jerome breaking the kiss in order to hoist his brother off the floor and slam him onto the bed.

Jeremiah gasped as he had the wind knocked out of him, Jerome admiring the sight. Jeremiahs shirt rolled up just a little revealing a sliver of his stomach, his skirt was completely up, revealing his hard cock pressed against the thin laced panties. His garters stretched over his thighs, sleeves clutched in his hands as they lay beside his head, one on each side. His gaze never left Jerome's, eyes hidden behind his glasses.

Jerome bit his lip, he pulled off his shirt as fast as he could, tossing it aside.

Jeremiah whimpered as Jerome's cold hands slid up under his sweater, straddling him and leaning down to whisper.

"Yer prettier than any girl I've ever laid my eyes on.." Jerome nipped Jeremiahs earlobe, his brother whining, hands coming up to grip his shoulders, head lulling back as Jerome began to toy with his nipples, the coldness of Jerome's fingers making Miah's nipple completely hard as his brother rubbed it.

Jeremiah whimpered, Jerome's gentle tongue running down his neck, stopping to suck at points. Then, he found a spot. The sweet spot. Jeremiah cried out, the amount of pleasure already going on combined with this knew feeling made his heart skip a beat. 

Jerome grinned and bit that spot, Jeremiah throwing his head back, his legs coming up, his thigh rubbing against Jerome's bare waist, Jerome smirking against his skin as the cold metal of the garter clip brushed against him.

Jerome rutted against his brother, prodding his covered up cock against Jeremiahs entrance which was only slightly covered. Jeremiah cried out as he gripped Jerome's hair, tugging at it lightly, his cheeks heated up, body flushed.

”My crossdressing baby brother, gorgeous little Jeremiah~” Jerome murmured and pulled away, Jeremiahs hands still on his cheeks as he breathed heavily, watching Jerome with lustful eyes.

Jerome noticed the smell of nail polish, only then realising that Miah's nails were painted a dark purple.

Jerome grinned, he had no clue Jeremiah did this when he was gone and he scolded himself for not figuring out sooner, there would often be purple nail polish stains on his finger nails but Jerome never paid any mind to it. Now it made sense.

Jeremiah gulped when Jerome began to undo his trousers, popping the button and unzipping them, biting his lip intently as he eyed his brothers body. 

Jeremiah had mixed emotions here, on the one hand he wanted this completely, he wanted his brothers arms around him, cock inside him. But, on the other hand, he was scared, despite being good at keeping secrets, Miah was unsure how long he could keep it hidden until it all came out.

Jerome pulled his brother off the bed, Jeremiah gasping as he grabbed Jerome's waist, digging his nails into his flesh.

”Go on, you know what to do.” His hand found it’s way into Miah's red locks, giving them a tug as he began to pull aside his boxers.

He was terrified, he wasn’t sure what he wanted at this point, he wanted Jerome to keep the secret, he wanted to forget this day, he wanted to pretend it never happened. But he also wanted to remember it, he wanted.. Jerome?

Jerome was big, Jeremiahs eyes widening as he looked at it. He gulped and wrapped his hands around it, his hands looked tiny compared to Jerome's length.

Jerome grinned, seeing Jeremiahs own length press hard against the fabric of his skirt, pushing it up in a bulge, Jeremiahs hands looked gorgeous wrapped around his cock with his painted purple nails. He had a feeling Jeremiah was gay but never had proper confirmation, now he was certain with every bone in his body that his baby brother was a cock lover, just like him.

Jeremiah bit his lip, tasting his own lipgloss as he began to pump Jerome's cock back and forth, listening to his brothers breaths become uneven and heavy.

”Look at ya, dressed up like a porcelain doll- fuck-. Hands wrapped around ya own brothers cock, got no shame, huh?” Jerome cooed and gripped Jeremiahs hair even tighter, Jeremiah whimpering in response.

Jeremiah pressed his lips together, spreading his lipgloss again before moving forward, taking in the head of Jerome's cock, eliciting a sharp gasp from his brother, another harsh tug on his own locks.

”Fuck- That’s it~” Jerome praised his brother as he circled his tongue around the tip and over the slit, tasting the bitter pre-cum that covered it, he felt his own member twitch thinking of how easily he made Jerome hard.

”You can take more, brother, I know ya can~“ Jerome grinned and slowly pushed Jeremiahs head forward, his brothers eyes widening as he felt himself almost gag, sucking softly. He gripped Jerome's waist as he prayed he wouldn’t choke.

Jerome groaned as Jeremiah bobbed his head, easing into the sucking. He occasionally pulled his mouth off and used his hand to pump back and forth, taking in quick breaths before going back in and sucking him off again. He moaned and began to choke when Jerome grabbed his hair and thrust his head forward. Jeremiah felt his brothers cock instantly hit the back of his throat, he whinged and dug his nails into Jerome’s waist again.

Jerome finally gave his brother a break, Jeremiahs jaw ached, his lips dark red and cheeks burning. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, Jerome grinning and tugging Jeremiahs hair to look up at him. Jerome leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Miah’s lips, tasting himself on Jeremiahs tongue, mixing with the cherry flavour of his lipgloss. Jerome pulled away, Jeremiah watching him with a look Jerome couldn’t pin point.

”Scared~?” Jerome leaned in, their noses touching.

Jeremiah sneered and pulled away, pushing his glasses back up.

”Not at all.”   
  
Jerome smirked, a bitter look on his face, suddenly, he grabbed Jeremiahs chin and forced him up to meet with Jerome's face once again.

”I’m gonna make ya scared.” 

Jeremiah was. 

Jerome pushed his brother down on the bed, grabbing Miah’s thigh and pulling it up to rest on his shoulder, catching a good glimpse of Jeremiahs cock and something purple inside of him. Jerome ignored it.

”Where’d ya get these~” Jerome cooed and fiddled with the hem of the panties, rubbing them against Miah’s cock as he did so, Jeremiah lulling his head back, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

”Stealin’ mommy dearests knickers are we~?” Jerome leaned down, his lips ghosting over Jeremiahs, he was shocked at his brothers flexibility, Jeremiahs leg bending so far back that Jerome began to think of all the positions he could do to Miah, he could use this to his advantage.

Jeremiahs face recoiled in disgust at the statement, smacking Jerome's shoulder lightly. 

“Jerome, no! That’s disgusting..” He mumbled, hand coming up to his mouth, biting his nails nervously.

Jerome pulled his hand away, Jeremiahs eyes widening as Jerome intertwined their fingers and grinned.

”Don’t ruin your gorgeous nails, baby..” 

Jeremiahs heart skipped a beat at the name, Jerome would call him _‘baby brother’_ but never just _‘baby’_ on its own. Jeremiah didn’t know Jerome was gay, he still didn’t know. He assumed this was Jerome just playing with him, using him to satisfy himself as he resembled a girl.

“Jay- please don’t- don’t use me...” Jeremiah whispered, tightening his grip on Jerome’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

Jerome had a look in his eyes, one Jeremiah had never seen before, a new glimmer that melted his heart. It looked like sadness mixed with disbelief, along with a hope for trust. Then, anger.

”So that’s what ya think this is?” He growled and dug his own nails into Jeremiahs hand, making him wince and look away, lip quivering.

”Ya think I’m just- just some.. player?” Jerome hissed, watching Jeremiah squeeze his eyes shut, shaking his head vigourously.

Jerome realised how uncomfortable Jeremiah was feeling at this point, even more than before, a wave of guilt washed over him. But he didn’t apologise.

”Ya bought em’ then?” Jerome spoke and loosened his grip on Miah's hand, his brothers tension dropping.

”N-no..” He murmured.

Jerome raised a brow, leaning back and letting go of Miah’s hand, running his own down his body and down to the panties again, moving his skirt out the way.

”Then where-... _ooooh_ ~ You _stole_ em’... _didn't cha_?”

Jeremiah gulped, visibly caught in his deviousy.   
  


”Tut, tut, _tut~_ Jeremiah, you _thief_ ~” Jerome grinned and moved Jeremiahs panties out the way, grabbing his member with a light squeeze, watching Jeremiah throw his head back with a moan.

”Do tell...” Jerome began, leaning in close and grazing over Miah's lips with his own, “you stolen any _other_ things? Vibrators? Plugs? Gags?” 

“No! God no, that’s... no..” He was lying. 

Jerome knew he was, when Miah lied Jerome could tell.

”Liar. You’re lying to me, Miah.” 

Jeremiah went paler than ever, almost pure white. Jerome's eyes went wide, rage, but he didn’t yell, didn’t raise his voice at all.

”You ever. Try to lie to me again. I will make sure, that you cannot use those vocal cords of yours. **Ever**. Again.” Jerome squeezed Miah's cock, Jeremiah crying out and smacking a hand to his mouth to stop Lila from waking up. “Understood.” It wasn’t a question.

Jeremiah squeaked as a response, yes.

”Good boy~” Jerome kissed his cheek as he began to pull off Miah's panties, Jeremiah allowing Jerome to move his legs up and out the way to get them off.

”Ya didn’t think that lie through did ya~?” Jerome cooed as his finger tapped the purple object, he recognised it as a butt plug. A see through glass one, stretching his brother open. Jerome was almost jealous of the object.

Jeremiah whined and gripped the sheets, his jumper rolled up revealing his hard nipples, skirt pushed up, cock hard against his stomach, Jerome grinned and ran his hand along Miah's inner thigh, caressing the garter, fiddling with the hem of his stocking.

Jerome hooked the plug between two fingers, twisting it as he began to thrust it in and out, not fast, very slowly. Agonisingly slow actually.

Jeremiah cried out into his hand, muffling the moan as he dug his nails into the duvet, letting out whines as his brother thrust the phallic object into him, stretching out his tight hole.

”Ya been wearin’ this all day?” Jerome husked, smirking at the sounds his brother made under his submission.

Jeremiah nodded, he didn’t dare lie again, not to Jerome.

His brother chuckled, “So that’s why you were fidgetin’ so much, naughty naughty Miah. Waltzin’ around yer ass plugged up with stolen goods~” Jerome cooed, quickening the thrusts of the plug.

”Ah~!” Jeremiah whined, remembering how whenever he would wear the plug he would rock back and forth, pushing it in and out discretely, eyeing Jerome from under his book, peaking over the top and imagining his brother fucking into him, making him scream, waking Lila up, giving her a taste of her own medicine. Miah would stop before he went over the edge, not wanting to ruin his clothes, but when he got back to the trailer he would jack off quickly before Jerome came back. 

Jerome finally pulled out the plug, tossing it over his shoulder, grinning down at his brother who breathed heavily and stared right back at him.

”I think ya stretched yer self out enough already, don’t you, doll~?” Jerome hooked his arms under Jeremiahs, hoisting him up and making him wrap his legs around his waist, the sound of the garter clips rattle, the fabric of the see through nylon stockings rub together.

Jeremiah hummed in response, burying his head in the crook of Jerome's neck as his brother pinned him to the wall, hands on his ass as he kept him steady.

Jerome reached down and pulled Jeremiahs sweater off, his brother moving away from his neck to allow Jerome to remove his clothes, helping a little by putting his arms up as Jerome got it off, throwing it on the bed as he didn’t want it to get dirty. Not for Jeremiah, for himself when he would make Miah wear it again, and he definitely would.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck, licking his lips nervously as Jerome’s eyes looked over his body.

”Aren’t you gorgeous..” Jerome murmured, it sounded narcissistic but it wasn’t. He genuinely found Miah 100x more beautiful that any girl he’d ever seen.

Jeremiah blushed and gulped, leaning forward and catching Jerome’s lips, kissing him softly, a completely different way to how Jerome kissed him. Jerome would bite his lip as he pulled away, forced his tongue into his mouth. Jeremiah loved how Jerome kissed him, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes gentle kisses were nice.

Jerome reached down without Jeremiah even noticing, alining his cock with Miah’s ass. He knew his cum would be enough lube, besides, if Jeremiah could manage a plug he could manage Jerome... maybe.

Jeremiah cried out, breaking the kiss when Jerome thrust into him, throwing his head back against the wall, moaning in ecstasy as he was slammed into.

Jerome smiled and leaned in, licking down his brothers neck as he began thrusting, Jeremiah whined and grabbed bunches of his hair.

Jerome ran his hand down to Jeremiahs thigh, lifting up his leg to come on top of his shoulder, his flexibility making Jerome slam into him harder. Seeing his brother bend however he moved him made him want to push his brother as far as he could.

Jerome caressing Miah’s leg, running over the stockings as he thrust into Jeremiah.

”Ah! Ah! Ahm!” Miah threw his head back and sobbed, Jerome grinning at what he had reduced his brother to. A moaning mess there for his satisfaction.

Jerome groaned at the feeling of Jeremiah around his cock, tight and slick with his cum. The way Jeremiah took it so well, as if he’d done it before.. wait.

”Miah-“

”Ah!”

”Have you ever-“

Jeremiah knew what he would ask, shaking his head vigorously as he couldn’t speak, not even utter a word, moaning uncontrollably. He expected this to hurt, it didn’t, at all. It was amazing, the most amazing feeling he’d ever felt, the one person he craved the most giving this to him made it 1Mx greater. 

Jerome had a sick satisfaction at the fact he just took his own baby brothers virginity, Jerome got a thrill from this. His little broski just gave up his everything, all for him. It made Jerome feel special in this dull world full of crime and horrors. Crime that now, the Valeska twins had joined. Incest, at its finest.

Knowing this, Jerome began to fuck into him harder, Jeremiah clenching around his cock as he pulled Jerome close, almost a hug as he moaned on Jerome's shoulder. Sobbing in pure pleasure as Jerome grabbed his ass, holding him up as he slammed into him. Jerome smiled in satisfaction as his brother whined and whimpered next to his ear. 

Jerome grinned when his brother began to moan his name, just as his fantasies had illustrated.

”Jerome! Jerome! Jer-ome~!” He spoke between thrusts, breathless with his brother buried deep inside of him, making him jump every time he slammed into him, his thigh pressing against his bare chest as Jerome pushed him to be as stretched out as possible. 

Jerome pushed further, he grabbed Jeremiahs other leg and hoisted that over his other shoulder as well. Jeremiah made no protest as he was held up by Jerome’s grasp, hands hard on his ass, Jeremiah trusting that Jerome wouldn’t drop him. He knew he wouldn’t.

Jerome slammed harder as Jeremiah felt something new, a harsh tingle spread inside his ass.

”Fuck! There~!” Jeremiah threw his head back, tugging Jerome's hair so hard he heard his own brother moan, Jeremiahs stomach hit with butterflies as he did so.

Jerome began to consistently hit that spot, Jeremiah digging his nails into Jerome's shoulders, mouth falling open as no sound came out, chocked up breaths broke the silence, along with skin slapping against skin, Jerome’s heavy breaths synced with his thrusts.

He was sure Lila was awake, this was confirmed when the Valeska Twins heard footsteps outside their bedroom door.

Jerome looked his brother in the eyes, Jeremiahs widened filled with worry. Jerome stopping his thrusts and holding his brother without moving an inch.

They listened as the steps grew nearer, Jeremiah began pushing Jerome's chest, trying to pull away, the wall and his brothers body trapping him as he couldn’t jump down that would mean he’d make too much noise.

There was a knock.

”Boys.” 

Jerome looked at the door then back to Jeremiah who opened his mouth to say something, almost gagging when Jerome shoved his fingers into Jeremiahs mouth, shutting him up. 

“Sh.” Jerome whispered lowly.

Jeremiah squinted, biting down on Jerome’s fingers to stop himself from chocking.

“I heard banging, Jeremiah, Baby?” Of course she was only concerned about Miah.

Jerome ripped his fingers from Miah's mouth and tilted his head in a beckoning motion toward the door, silently telling his brother to answer.

Jeremiah gulped and looked at the door.

”I’m- I’m alright mother, just.. d-dropped some books-“ He stammered, Jerome surprised how quick he thought up the lie.

No he wasn’t.

”Would you like some help tidying, honey? Since my good little boy always helps mommy.” Lila reached for the doorknob.

”N-no! No, umm.. Jerome. Is helping me, thank you for the offer though mother.” 

Her voice sounded taken aback when she began to talk.

”Right.. alright, let me know if you need anything babes. Mommy loves you.” She spoke softly, walking away.

Jeremiah looked at Jerome who stared off into nothingness, he noticed Jerome did this whenever his mother talked to Miah, zoning out as if he never ever wanted to hear her talk. She was so kind and gentle with Jeremiah, babying him as if he were still a toddler. Jerome on the other hand, she would scream at, order to do anything and everything she should. Jerome became furious when he heard his mother talking to Miah, he wanted love too, but no, he never got anything. Not even a hug. So he learned how to clock out, blank his mind so that he couldn’t hear a word.

”Jerome?” 

He zoned back in.

”Are you- AH~!” Jeremiah smacked a hand to his mouth as Jerome began to slam into him, it wasn’t nicely, it was enraged thrusts, Jerome putting all his strength into them.

Jeremiahs ass went numb.

”Jerome- Ah!- Ah! Slo-w down!” He chocked out.

No.

Jerome only went harder, he felt something warm slide down his leg, looking down as Jeremiah lulled his head back, screaming into his hand, muffled chocked up sounds produced by the blockage.

Jerome saw red liquid run down to his feet, Jeremiah was bleeding. He grinned, getting a sadistic thrill from making his brother bleed.

”My- My! You’re bleeding~” Jerome spoke between thrusts, Jeremiahs face contorting into a look of horror.

”Ah! I’m- what?!” He cried out, wrapping his arms around Jerome's neck and pulling him close, peering over his shoulder, watching his blood drip on the floor.

”Oh god! Jerome- Jerome stop!” Jeremiah begged as loudly as he could without Lila hearing.

He didn’t.

Miah wasn’t in pain, he was just terrified, what if something important had been damaged? Or it was Jerome that was bleeding instead? He wanted to be sure, but Jerome wouldn’t stop.

”Ah! Mm! Jer-Jerome~!” Jeremiah clutched his hair.

Jerome smirked against his brothers skin, groaning at the tightening walls around his cock, Jeremiahs insides warm and now slippy with his blood. He ran his hands down Jeremiahs sides, flicking over his nipples as he did so, one hand grabbing Miah's cock, pumping back and forth.

Jeremiah whined through chocked up breaths.

”There we go- bleed on your brothers dick~” Jerome's cooed, Jeremiah crying out and quickly biting Jerome’s shoulder to shut himself up. Then he got an idea, he clamped his teeth down harder, determined to leave a mark on Jerome too. He felt blood in his mouth.

”Fuck!” Jerome hissed and smacked Jeremiahs thigh, hard. It stung and Jeremiah instantly retracted, throwing his head back.

”Don’t. Fucking. Bite!” Jerome growled through slams, he didn’t even try to be gentle now.

Jeremiah sobbed, inhaling the cigarette smoke that radiated off Jerome, he could almost smell his rage, taste his sadistic thoughts. What they were doing _was_ Jerome’s sadistic thoughts, all mashed into one, horrendous act. Jeremiah didn’t complain, he was holy complicit in this. He actually enjoyed the rough treatment, the only reason he resisted being the possibility of Lila finding out.

Jeremiahs stomach began to pound, heating up as he felt something building up. He recognised the feeling from when he’d masturbated. He was close.

”Clo-se!” He squeaked as Jerome continued thrusting.

Jerome grinned and chuckled.

”Wantin’ to stop and yet ya still gonna cum. Oh Miah, _miah. Miah. Miah~_ ” Jerome told him off as if he were a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. Repeating his name through thrusts.

”Yes! Ah! Hm! Ahm!” Jeremiah threw his head back Jerome quickening the movement of his hand, fucking into him with brute force until Jeremiah finally went over the edge. His legs began to shake, body trembling, back arching, mouth falling open, arms tightening around Jerome’s neck, pulling him close so that he couldn’t see Miah's face when he came. He was embarrassed about himself, his cum costing their chests and making Jerome hum as the warm substance ran down his stomach.

He himself was close too, what sent him over the edge though, was the tightening of Miah's insides as he came, walls convulsing and twitching around his cock, pushing down onto him as he came, moaning into Jerome's ear, caressing Miah’s thigh, his brothers cum dirtying his chest. The way Jeremiah arched his back and rubbed against him. It all sent Jerome right off the edge, as if he had jumped himself. He came quickly after Miah, taking in a sharp breath as he did, Jeremiah whining as hot cum filled his ass.

Jerome pulled out and let Miah drop his legs to wrap round his waist. He carried his panting brother over to his bed, Jeremiahs forehead resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck as he tried to steady his breathing, Jerome taking slow steps, kicking away the purple plug and laying him down gently.

Jeremiah took in deep breaths, Jerome looking down his own body and seeing his cock covered in blood and cum, a pinkish shade as a result. He smirked.

Jeremiah grabbed Jerome's hand and tugged him down to lay next to him.

”I was gonna take a shower-“ Jerome spoke, stopping when Jeremiah wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his bare chest. Brushing his leg against Jerome's, his stockings adding a satisfying feel to it. 

Jerome returned his embrace, massaging his hips as Jeremiah cuddled up close to him, breathing softly, falling asleep almost instantly in his brothers arms. Jerome smiled to himself, not a malicious one, or a sadistic one. Just a regular, _normal_ , smile.

Eh, the shower could wait. 


End file.
